Can I Keep You?
by Yellofever
Summary: The Winchesters are caught up in a hunt that leaves Dean knowing exactly what he wants in life. Dean/OC


**This is just a little teaser of something that I'm working on at the moment. Although, it maybe a little while before I post the next chapter as I have a lot going on at the moment. I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it and if you think I should continue to work on it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Kallen standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee machine to finish. He smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her growing belly.

Kallen smiled feeling Dean rest his head on her shoulder. "Mornin,"

"Mmmm... Mornin," Dean sighed out. He rubbed his hand over her tummy and felt his heart swell with pride. In another 4 months he'd get to meet his child, he couldn't wait.

"You want coffee?" He heard her ask him.

"I would love some" He raised his head to kiss her cheek. He moved to her side and grabbed himself a mug off the shelf, placing it down on the counter top.

Kallen poured his coffee and moved over to take a seat at the kitchen table. Dean took the seat opposite her and reached out to grab her hand, lacing his fingers through it.

"So what are you gonna do today?" She asked him, taking a sip from the tea she had made herself earlier.

"I thought I'd just stay here, spend some time with you"

She raised her eyebrow at him "But it's your day off, I thought you might go and spend time with Sam?"

He shook his head giving a crooked smile, "Now why would I do that? When I could spend some time with you?" He asked her.

"I just thought..."

He cut her off, "You thought wrong Kallen. I'm not goin anywhere, can't I spend some time with my wife?"

She giggled and nodded her head "Of course you can Dean"

"Well that's settled I'm just gonna go check the oil on the car. Why don't you go get dressed and we can go shopping"

Kallen slit her eyes at him "Ok! Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" She asked, looking around the kitchen.

She heard him chuckle "Nothin babe, I'm right here. Just thought we could take a look around. Pick up some stuff for the baby" He beamed. He leaned down to place a kiss to the top of her head and left the kitchen.

xxxxx

Dean held the door open and smiled as Kallen passed him, stealing a kiss. He reached down for her hand as they walked through the mall.

"You sure you don't mind this?"

He looked over at her and shook his head "No, it's fine. We can grab a coffee well, I can grab a coffee you can get um... well, whatever you want"

Kallen lead him into the first shop and he headed right over to the baby section. She smiled as she watched him looking at a few of the toys that scattered the shelves. He picked up a stuffed bear and placed it in the basket. He grabbed a baby bib that said 'My Mom Rocks' on the front of it and held it up.

"We are so getting this"

Kallen made her way over to the baby clothes, they had chosen not to know what they were having, wanting it to be a surprise. She had only picked out neutral colours for the clothes she had already brought creams and whites. She wanted the baby to at least have some clothes. They could always buy more when the baby had been born and choose the colours then. They'd gotten a few toys already stuffed animals, a baby bath and Sam had brought them a white baby blanket and a monitor.

Dean paid for the things he'd picked out and wrapped his arm around Kallen as he lead her out of the store.

"So where too next?"

xxxxx

Sam ran into the opening of the cave, his flash light in one hand and his 45 in the other. He stealthily moved through the dark, damp cave. Searching every inch of it. There had been a report of people going missing in the area and never being found. Dean had decided that they should split up and told Sam he was going further ahead, deeper in to the woods. That he would call if he found anything, that was four hours ago!

Sam stopped, feeling a little out of breath. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see a small gap in one of the rocks. He moved a little closer and saw a faint blue glow. He looked around for an opening but couldn't find one. He decided to backtrack. That had to be where Dean was.

He stopped seeing a small beam of light on the floor, he followed it with his flash light and saw a small opening in the wall. It would be a tight fit but he'd make it. He placed the safety back on his gun and placed it in the back of his jeans. "Great," He sighed to himself, not really knowing what he was about to find.

xxxxx

Sam grit his teeth as he felt the jagged edge of the cave wall dig into his back through his jacket, he knew that he only had to move a little more and he'd be free. He closed his eyes as he pushed himself out the other side. He quickly grabbed his 45 and clicked the safety off.

There was a narrow pathway going deeper into the cave. He swallowed hard as he started to walk towards it. He didn't need his flash light, the faint blue glow was enough to show him the way. He stumbled and looked down seeing a crushed can laying on the ground. He raised his gun in front of him, aiming it, ready to shoot.

As he got further down the passage it opened out into a small room. He saw Dean lying on the ground on what looked like a make shift bed.

"Dean! Dean, come on man, wake up" Dean stirred a little and groaned but didn't wake up.

Sam heard movement behind him and looked around for a place to hide. He moved over to one of the boxes that were stacked up and crouched behind it. He knew what he was dealing with and he came prepared. He'd made a call to Bobby earlier.

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a silver knife before pulling out a small jar of crimson liquid. He screwed his face up at it as he twisted the top off, dipping the end of the blade inside, coating it.

He looked up seeing the creature moving towards Dean. Up on inspection he saw the scarification and tattoo's that scatted the Djinn's body. He'd never seen one before but he'd heard about them. He saw that the creature was distracted and decided to make his move.

He moved from his hiding place and stalked towards his prey like the hunter he was. He reached behind him to pull out his gun and pistol whipped it over the head. He needed to pierce his heart with the silver blade that he had dipped in lambs blood. It was the only way to kill it.

The Djinn made a move for him but Sam was quick to fluid motion he buried the blade to the hilt in the creatures chest. He watched as the Djinn fell to the ground, it's ice blue eyes staring up at him. He knew he needed to move fast.

He ran over to Dean and helped him up seeing he was still blurry eyed. He knew It would take a while for the Djinn's powers to wear off of him but they had to move. He didn't know if there was more than one of them there in the cave.

xxxx

Dean slumped in his seat feeling the rumble of the engine. Sam looked over at him seeing that he was still pretty much out of it. He had called Bobby to let him know that he'd killed it and that he'd got Dean out of there. Bobby had told them to head on back to his place, take a short break as there was no other sightings of anything supernatural. Sam knew it was gonna be at least another four hours before they pulled into Singer's Salvage yard. He gave Dean one last look before he relaxed back in his seat. As least Dean could rest up till they got there.

xxxxx

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He pulled his head away from the window and looked over to see Sam driving.

"What happened?"

Sam looked over at him and reached down to turn the stereo down "Hey, you're up"

Dean sat up and grit his teeth, his head felt as though it were about to explode. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"Were headin over to Bobby's taking a break for a few days." He explained "You were captured by that thing"

Dean looked down seeing that he wasn't wearing a wedding band and sighed, so he'd been under the Djinn's spell when he was with Kellan and there was no baby either? He sighed and sunk back into his seat.

"What did ya see?" Sam asked as he rested his arm on the side of the door.

Dean passed him a side ward glance "I don't remember" He lied.

Sam frowned but wouldn't push him. He knew he was bound to be tired. And he knew that he would tell him if and when he remembered.

Dean closed his eyes seeing Kallen standing in front of him her round belly showing underneath her shirt. She was just beautiful. Her jet black hair, her piercing blue-grey eyes. He knew that he'd never have her. What he saw would never be true. Sometimes he hated his life and this was one of those times...


End file.
